narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-201.209.87.150-20130524050714/@comment-25285481-20140909151344
Lmao, es gracioso lo equivocado que estás en todo xD Primero, tus traducciones "deja de machacar a mi hijo" y esas cosas, están mal. Si quieres una traducción objetiva, buscate un japonés que también hable español o si sabes inglés, que hable inglés. Porque las traducciones de VIZ son pésimas. Y las demás traducciones son malas o no dan a conocer todo el contenido. El japonés es un idioma que incluye sentimientos/emociones que no pueden ser traducidos al otros idiomas y se hace lo mejor para poder traducir el contexto. Le dijo que dejaba a su hijo en sus manos y punto. Yo no sería NaruSaku si es que no viera todo lo que el manga nos ha dado. Pero si vas a seguir negándote, a mí no me importa. Te voy a responder tus "dudas" de aquí y nada más. Nunca dije "minato y kushina apoyan la relación de sakura y naruto". Dije que KISHIMOTO decidió que Sakura conociera a su padre Y QUE KISHIMOTO le hizo decir a Kushina que buscara una chica como ella PARA QUE AL FINAL (de tantos NaruHinas tratando de decir que Kushina se parecía a Hinata o en el peor de los casos que se parecía a Minato, wtf???) hiciera a Minato decir que Sakura le recuerda a Kushina. O sea, estás ignorando el hecho de que Kishimoto escogió estas escenas para envolver a Naruto y Sakura? Por qué no se las dio a Hinata, si es que fueran a ser canon? Estando Hinata a 2 metros adelante. Hablas bastante de las frases cuando no sabes japonés y te fías de traducciones y teorías de NaruHinas, no me sorprende que realmente les creas. Recuerda que la pregunta de Minato fue hacia Sakura. Él le preguntó a ELLA si era la novia de Naruto. Pero Kishimoto hizo responder a Naruto. Y no respondió ahí mismo, dijo "Uhmmm...Uhmmm?...Uhm!! Sí! Algo como eso!!" El pensó, recordó algo, afirmó y luego añadió "algo así". Ellos OBVIAMENTE no son pareja. Así que esta escena es para afirmar que Naruto aún está enamorado de Sakura. Esta escena fue después de que Hinata se le declarara, después de que "se agarraran las manos" y cuando Hinata estaba a 2 metros adelante. Naruto le dijo a Sakura en su "falsa declaración" ''', que ya me he cansado de repetir, Kishimoto se alteró cuando metieron a Hinata en esto y dijeron que Sakura había jugado con los sentimientos de Naruto en su "falsa confesión" y afirmó que según desde su punto de vista, YA QUE ÉL ES EL MANGAKA, Sakura estaba siendo honesta, '''que no le gustaba las personas que se mienten a sí mismas. O sea, 1) él nunca aceptaría ser Segunda Opción. Quiere ser la única opción. 2) Él no es alguien que jugaría con los sentimientos de los demás, o mentiría sobre los suyos. Entonces, si Hinata ya se le había declarado, y "se habían agarrado las manos" que desde tu punto de vista implica algo romántico, por qué afirmó con su padre que Sakura es la chica que le gusta, estando Hinata tan cerca? En Narutoverse esto pasó hace unas horas. O sea, va a cambiar sus sentimientos por Hinata en horas? Pffff. Una cosa más sobre lo de Naruto diciéndole a Minato que Sakura es "algo así como su novia" es el hecho de que Sakura le dijo a Naruto, "si no te agrado/gusto, solo dímelo!" cuando no le creyó. Así que esta escena re-afirma, para Sakura, y para todo el mundo, que a Naruto le sigue gustando ella. Para lo del último capítulo del manga que salió voy a pegar lo que mi amigo japonés dijo: "But I tried my best" would have been correct if the Japanese was 「出来るだけのことをやったんだ」. This would make the SS/NH claim that Naruto has given up on Sakura have more sense. It implies that things didn't go well but he tried his best. The way VIZ translated puts a limitations on how much Naruto could do AND show that he's satisfied with the results because he's tried his best. The raw isn't like that. I really don't know how well I can explain in English since I haven't learn grammar but I'll try my best. The raw did not say 「出来るだけのことをやったんだ」(I tried my best), they said 「そこそこ頑張ってたんだ」(I have tried quite alright/fairly/so-so). This is very different from ~best that is in VIZ. 「そこそこ」means fairly, so-so, a bit better than average. The raw does not give limitations on how much he can do, nor show that he is satisfied with his results because he has done his best, unlike the VIZ version. You cannot read any implication that he has given up from the raw version. I hope I was able to explain the difference between VIZ and raw, and how Naruto's words doesn't imply that he has given up. Ahora voy a explicar. Naruto no se la declarado a Sakura aún, recordemos que le dijo a Sai que no puede declararse hasta cumplir la promesa y que Naruto aún cree que Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke o algo así, así que es inseguro. Él usa とにかく (tonikaku) , usado para cambiar de tema, no para "implicar que no ha encontrado una" esa es una interpretación errónea, no tiene nada que ver. Y antes dice "Acerca de ello..." o "Lo que pasará con eso..." para luego cambiar de tema. Lo único que indica ahí es que es complicado. Lo que está más arriba en inglés y japonés dice que la siguiente parte de "母ちゃんの言った事、全部うまくいってねーけど！" que es "No todo lo que mi madre me dijo está yendo bien", refiriéndose en general, ya que está separado con tonikaku, cambiando de tema, pero modificando a sus estudios y a la parte de la chica, es "He estado tratando bastante". Lo cual no implica que se ha dado por vencido, no ha encontrado a una chica como su madre o que "la chica que le gusta no es como su madre" ???? wtf. Solo implica todo esto que es complicado y que ha estado tratando/esforzándose un poco. Así que, como siempre, es ambigüo, Kishimoto ha dejado claro que le gusta trabajar con ambigüedades para tener a sus fans en suspenso. Yo nunca he dicho que vayan a acabar juntos porque son protagonistas. No metas otras "teorías" aquí si yo no lo he dicho. "a kushina le desagradaba minato en un principio.si pero practicamente solo le parecia raro y marica,sakura en un principio hasta llego a hablar mal de naruto a espaldas de esta solo para bromear con sasuke" No sé cómo es que intentas comparar "cuál enfermedad es peor". El punto de ambos es que 1) Kishimoto creo la historia de Kushina con Minato, después de Naruto y Sakura. Hizo a Kushina ser bulleada como lo fue Sakura. Hizo a Kushina ser bulleada por el aspecto física que ella odiaba más, igual que Sakura. Hizo a Minato decir que le gustaba el cabello de Kushina, igual que Naruto a Sakura sobre su frente. Kushina y Sakura no solo tienen el parecido en el "temperamento". 2) A esto se le llama DESARROLLO de historia. Empieza disgustándole, le demuestra que no es cómo cree, se conocen mejor, se hacen amigos y al final se enamoran. Esto es más real que un amor de Disney en donde el príncipe mágicamente se enamora de la Princesa 1 día después de conocerla. Naruto no conoce a Hinata bien, y viceversa. Que yo recuerde solo han ido a 2 misiones juntos, y eso. Además de compartir el mismo examen Chunnin y la Guerra. "si se van a fijar en los databooks,en estos dicen que hinata se preocupa por todos,pero sobre todo por naruto,no es que se preocupe solo por naruto,ademas que hay con esa onda en contra de hinata? esta bien es timida y todo eso,pero es mas agradable que la cabeza de chicle que se nos presento como una fangirl odiosa" Hinata es una chica amable, de eso no hay duda. Pero no me estás entendiendo. Cuando Hinata se centra en Naruto se olvida de todo lo demás. Sus metas, sus sueños, TODO gira en torno a Naruto. Cuándo ella ha mencionado algo más que ser fuerte para impresionar a Naruto? Hasta copió su camino ninja, palabra por palabra. Y lo stalkeaba. Recuerdas cuando Neji murió y 30 segundos después estaba pensando en lo grande y fuerte que era su mano? Lmao. Hay muchísimos más ejemplos de esto. Hinata es aún muy inmadura. Ya dije, su amor por Naruto es igual al que tenía Sakura por Sakuke en Parte 1. Y para lo de "la cabeza de chicle que se nos presentó como fangirl", parece que no sabes lo que significa madurar. Kishimito mismo ha dicho que es fanático de Sakura. "ademas si me hablan de egoismo,sakura es el ejemplo perfecto ,osea hasta en RTN(que muchos ns dicen que es canon solo porque kishimoto participó en la mayoría de la peli) se ve a sakura que vive la vida feliz en el mundo alterno sin sus padres,antes de que ve la felicidad de naruto y comienza a extrañarlos y a presionar un poco a naruto con intentar volver a su mundo para volver a ver a sus padre(diganme eso es o no ser egoista?)" Creo que no sabes este detalle, pero Kishimoto dijo que la película iba a ser algo así como un resumen para mostrar lo que había pasado en el manga y podría contener spoilers de lo que venía, escondido en la temática de la película. Esa es la idea. Por eso ves a Iruka gritándole a Naruto al inicio. Por eso vez a Sakura diciéndole a Naruto que "Sasuke sí la comprendería" (Algo parecido a lo que decía en los primeros capítulos del manga). Por eso vez a todos con sus padres y Naruto a un costado triste. Es la representación de cómo se ha desarrollado el manga. Y de qué fue la película? Naruto y Sakura quedándose solos en esa aventura. Qué más ves? La representación de Sakura teniendo a Sasuke ahí y al final, dándose cuenta de que eso no es lo que quiere. Incluso aún cuando Sasuke está flirteando con ella, ve que es un playboy, y se va por otro lugar. Esta es la representación de Sakura "yéndose" de Sasuke. Qué más ves? A Kushina golpear a Naruto, tanto de que se quejan que Sakura le da coscorrones a Naruto por comportarse como tonto/pervertido/ser irresponsable. Qué más vemos? El paralelo de NaruSaku con MinaKushi. Cuando Minato va a salvar a Kushina encadenada, con sus brazos hacia arriba, se pone el saco de 4to Hokage. Igual a lo que hace Naruto aquí. Naruto usa un rasengan en la espalda del villano, igual que Minato a Tobi. Además solo incluiste la parte en donde Sakura empieza a extrañar a su familia y quiere volver, pero no captaste el mensaje ni incluiste lo que en realidad pasó. Empieza a extrañar a su familia Y AHORA COMPRENDE el dolor de Naruto. Algo que también sucedió en el manga eventualmente. Naruto quería volver al inicio, así que va a verlo a su casa, pero cuando se da cuenta de que es feliz, SE RETIRA. Luego cuando se encuentran y hablan un poco del tema, Sakura se vuelve a retirar, igual que Naruto, que se quería quedar, pero ocurre una explosión así que van juntos. Al final, cuando vuelven a su mundo, Naruto le dice "Espero que la próxima vez vayamos a una cita real, Sakura-chan." Y ella "De qué estás hablando! Eso era una cita!" Una cosa más, cuando Kishimoto escogió dos comentarios/mensajes entre todos los que habían comentado sobre la película, escogió 2 pro-NaruSaku y uno de ellos es alguien que conozco del foro en donde estoy, de EEUU. Oh, y me olvidaba, él hizo los diseños (porque también siempre quiso meter a los padres de Sakura en el manga, pero no supo cómo) e hizo la historia, sabes con quién? Esta señorita que trabaja en Pierrot y es pro-NaruSaku. Ella en ocasiones dirige algunos capítulos y es conocida/odiada por los NaruHina, ya que se encarga de que quede bien bonito.Si vas a hablar de RTN, mejor es que sepas toda la información, no crees? http://doflamenca.tumblr.com/post/77549581083/like-father-like-son-for-anon "el naruhina denigrante para hinata? pero si el narusaku es recontra ofensivo para sakura,basicamente los que apoyan esta pareja no entienden que ella jamás amará a naruto,lo querrá mucho pero de ahi a amarlo ,no no lo creo(ademas que naruto solo ha dicho gustar de sakura, de amarla solo en el relleno),ella ama a sasuke ,entiendanlo a veces me pregunto a quien se le ocurrio la idea del narusaku,si desde la primera parte vemos solo un monton de sasusaku, y un poco de naruhina(de hecho si esta pareja llega a ser oficial,lo cual por mi no dudo que logre serlo,se podria decir que tuvo sus origenes en la primera parte)" Por dónde es ofensivo para Sakura? Probablemente no sepas que el mejor amor es el que surge de una amistad y se construye poco a poco. En vez de alguien que ha intentado matarte 3 veces. Disculpa, pero no veo el anime. Solo lo veo si quiero ver ciertas escenas animadas. El relleno no me interesa. Además 99% de sus escenas NaruHina están en el relleno del anime, lol. No, no lo ama, eso ya se ha insinuado y repetido varias veces en el manga. Y que Kakashi sea pro-SasuSaku es mentira. Mala traducción por todo el camino. Sakura quiere Sasuke, como amigo, compañero y porque fue alguien a quién amó, ella quiere salvarlo de la oscuridad, siente que es parte de su culpa y como bien dijo Kakashi, porque es amable. Oh, verdad, que Naruto no ama a Sakura? Y que Sakura ama a Sasuke? Déjame mostrarte esto: http://38.media.tumblr.com/c2a9cdc9c53887c073bddd3f9e6d732d/tumblr_n4fhnkdCEp1rlisiao1_500.jpg http://i229.photobucket.com/albums/ee291/FFA2u/Narutochart.jpg Ahí dice amor<3. Fin.